


The Powers that Be Turning you On!

by OwlWanderer



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angry Sex, Bathroom Sex, Destruction, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlWanderer/pseuds/OwlWanderer
Summary: Damien realizes a new kink when he sees Oz destroy the gym with his powers





	The Powers that Be Turning you On!

**Author's Note:**

> Some crazy stuff I've ben thinking about: Oz oughta be crazy powerful. Who'd be into super powered destruction? Damien.

Damien figured out a new kink of his. It started with a game of dodgeball gone haywire when someone hit Oz when he was already having quite the bad day. Next thing they knew what was going on, Oz was releasing a kind of shriek that he hasn’t heard outside of hell, this “little friends” turning in monstrous screaming masses of darkness as he was covered in a white halo and taking the gravity off whatever is near him, releasing brutal attacks against the opposite team, all soon pressed against the wall, bruised and with broken bones.

Damien watched in awe as the otherwise shy guy wreaks havoc against everyone around him, those shadowy creatures around him destroying whatever is in sight, breaking bones and walls as his shrieking voice called curse after curse. Students who managed either ran or crawled away from the gym, while Damien looked for a better place to watch the destruction and crossed his legs to hide his hardening erection, specially when Oz’s shirt was ripped off as well.

“Daaaaaamn.” Was his only reaction.

 

<> 

 

Damien met Oz again during lunch. Vera was happily sharing with him a drink. Turns out she could pass his destruction as their ‘Applied Mayhem’ final project, so she not only won, but also got an A at Oz’s expenses.

“So, what exactly was that? The glowing, shrieking and stuff?” Vera asked, finally curious about it. “That was complete news to me.”

“Oh, yeah, that… uhm… it happens sometimes, when I get really pissed off.” Oz mentioned, already back to his sheepish personality.

“So, what could get you really, really pissed off again? Maybe even a bit more than today?” Damien, his way of talking was almost a testament to how interested he was, but Oz was blissfully unaware of that.

“Well, a few, really, I need to be angry already and then someone needs to piss me off. It’s a whole train wreck.” Oz laughs lowly. “Last time it happened, I caused an actual train wreck. Huge disaster, it even started a forest fire.”

Damien’s large grim was not hiding the tone of pink spreading through it, and as he crossed his legs again, he made plans.

 

<> 

 

“You wanna prank Oz?” Polly asked, screaming over the noise of the party in the outdoors.

“Yeah, so he can destroy stuff together and fuck.” Damien screamed back. “Are you up to it?”

“That sounds super kinky, I am in.” Polly didn’t even question, she simply accepted, eager for fuckery.

 

<> 

 

Oz’s morning was not going great. All his breakfast cereal was stolen during the night, wrecking his kitchen. And then he thought he could make eggs to start his morning just for the eggs in his freezer to be mutant and hatch devilish creatures that attacked him, forcing him to a fight where he was both outnumbered, out strengthened and especially, wielding only with the nearest pan.

With his kitchen soaked in mutant blood and no food, he had to clean up just in time to get punished at school for his delay. As a result, Coach made him be a one-man team for the rest of P.E. Obviously, that meant literally hit him with whatever they could, which sometimes meant to set the balls on fire, throw bottles and everybody using some of the hardest balls ever. Because of his loss, the losing team had to run laps, which simply meant that Oz had to run alone and get to the showers too late to get any warm water.

And the day got worse, all his lines were suddenly changed in the play, his costume was set on fire, he had to sit through class on the floor because his chair was set on fire as well and he was kicked out of the outdoors party because an official court order claimed he was too unfunny, removing him from legal participation on parties. And suddenly everybody there was super into the law while Polly blocked his path still with her nose a little white from coke.

He was officially done for the day. He got to the bathroom with as much carefulness as he could, looking both sides every time, guaranteeing he wasn’t being followed by the slayer or something, up until he could finally lock the bathroom from the inside using a luckily placed chair on the door and then letting his own body fall to the floor out of sheer exhaustion.

“Fuck me.” Oz whispered to himself, trying to focus on a way to calm himself down. He was hearing his little friends making angry animalistic noises.

“That can be arranged.” A voice spoke from above him. Oz felt like his day was going to get a bit worse, because he was sure this bathroom would be vague for himself for the rest of the day, that’s why he took the opportunity to lock it.

“Hey, Damien. What are you doing here?” Oz pushed himself upwards to sit on the floor.

“C’mon, man, stand up don’t stay on the floor.” Damien said, oddly friendly. Oz noticed that he maybe shouldn’t stay on the floor, so he pushed himself to his feet with the demon’s help. Once up, however, all he could feel was a sudden rush of pain in his cheek when Damien’s fist hit his face. Oz stumbled back against the wall, losing his balance.

“Damien, what the fuck was that!?” Oz’s otherwise small eyes started to widen as a halo of white light surrounded them.

“Well, I just punched you. Wanna see it happen again?” Damien went in for the kill once more, but he was not expecting the smaller guy to have such quick reaction time. In no time, Damien was the one in the floor, with Oz above him. He was now the one to feel the pain in his cheek, as Oz’s fist, heavier than it looked, beat his cheek.

“What the hell is wrong with you, YoU sIcK fUcK!?” And another punch. Damien was overjoyed to see the first signs of his labor. Oz packed a mean punch, his voice was now a hellish sound and his little friends’ expressions were much more sinister.

“Ah, fuck, you tell me.” Damien’s hands were soon at Oz’s hips, pressing him just bellow enough to friction his dick against Oz’s ass. “Ah, this is so awesome, you’re kind of a freak, aren’t you? What else can you do with your powers?”

“I’m A fReAk? SAyS tHe GuY gEttInG oFF oN mE BeatINg hIm! YOU waNt tO sEe wHAt eLsE I caN dO? I’lL FUck yOu uP!!” The glow was stronger now, but at the same time, Oz pressed his hips down, feeling Damien’s hard on against his ass and grinding it shamelessly. It was in a single moment that everything flammable in the bathroom was on fire.

“Fuck, pyrokinesis too? Damn.” Damien pushed himself up and flipped Oz on his back beneath him, giving himself more space to grind harder and faster against the humanoid abomination. “Goddamnit, Oz. Can I fuck you? Please, please, dude, let me fuck you like this, while you are in power mode, destroying everything around you without even needing to try, fuck, Oz, that’s the ultimate turn on for me.”

“YoU fUckInG sIcKo, I lIKe YoUr stYlE!” Oz welcomed Damien’s kink with open arms. He let Damien’s fingers destroy his clothes with claws until what little was left of his shirt could be just pushed aside. They were soon with their fingers on each other’s pants, taking off whatever was in the way of their pleasure.

Oz pulled Damien’s head closer to his and kissed him. At first, Damien was unclear how would the shadow creature kiss, but he could soon feel a long, slick tongue pressing against his lips and snaking its way inside his mouth. Damien soon disconnected their mouths to attack Oz’s neck. He had been curious about how it would go down, but Oz is a solid shadow, he feels cold rather than hot, has no taste or smell, but when he is bitten strong, he oozes dark blood. It should be weird, but it only manages to turn Damien on even more.

“Fuck, Oz, how do I fuck you? How do you want it?” Damien asks, joining their dicks in his hand as they’re freed so he can jack both off at the same time.

“FrOm BeHInD! AGainSt tHe SinK!” Oz begs, his voice unrecognizable from the usual shy tone. They’re pushed upwards by an unseen force and Damien shoves Oz against the sink and the mirror. For a moment, while both are pushing their pants down, Damien gets dazed by Oz’s looks: his eyes have become gigantic orgs of cold white light and his mouth was open, it was like a tear in his face, innards purple and white. Damien dropped himself over the other boy and shoved his fingers inside his mouth.

Oz accepts Damien’s 3 digits in his mouth easily, sucking it with hunger and speed. The inside of his mouth was hot but his breathe was cold and it was fucking amazing. “Holy fuck, Oz, how about I fuck your mouth? You have the fucking craziest mouth, you freak!” Damien moaned in his ear, moving his fingers as deep in Oz’s mouth he could. He either didn’t had an end to his mouth or he had no gag reflex, either way, score!

Oz moves quick, ripping off his own shirt in the process and getting on his knees in front of Damien’s already hard and proud cock, he seems to take a moment to look and analyze it, before his long, purple and pointy tongue lick the underside of his cock. His tongue was slick, cold and rash, his cock was soon fully involved in that feeling, he looked down to Oz’s large eyes staring back at him, with his full cock in his mouth, sucking and bobbing his head like a desperate man. Oz’s free hand pulled the demon’s hand to his head, stopping his movements and staying still, his eyes presenting a challenge to Damien.

“Little whore.” Damien gladly grabbed the abomination’s skull and sunk balls deep into the boy’s mouth. He started thrusting, moving his own hips and Oz’s head in synchrony, so his dick could always get as deep as he could possibly, just to a point to where there was a certain tightness but Oz wouldn’t budge, wouldn’t cry, he was a powerful creature and could take it all, the only sign of change he could feel was the heat of the flames behind them growing stronger as the fire spread in the bathroom, but Oz was taking his cock like a champ. “Fuck, dude, your mouth” He started, salivating on the feel of the somehow both hot and cold, slick mouth that was taking him so well. “It was made to be fucked by a cock, god, it just fits right in. Is it just mine or do you have a nice mouth to just every cock that wants to fuck you?”

Oz didn’t respond, he just involved his tongue in Damiens dick as if milking him. Damien continued for a while, releasing curse after cure before forcing himself to stop. “Turn around, if your mouth is like that, your ass has to be a treasure.”

“NO mOrE delAYing, fUcKEr! FuCk ME!” Oz was quickly putting himself in position against the sink, back arched and ass presenting to the demon. “oR aRE YoU jUSt nOT uP To it, PUSSY?!”

“Ha, hungry cockslut!” Damien did not needed to be rushed, he was plunging his cock into the boy’s ass as soon as he could. “Chill out I’ll fuck you nice and good, you slutty abomination!”

“YoU BeTTEr! OR sHoULd I CaLL ScOtT and LIam tO hElp? MAyBe yOu’RE just nOt mAN enOUgH tO fuCk me!” Oz teased, moving his hips back to hit against Damien’s.

“No, don’t worry, you sick freak, you’ll get nicely pounded!” Damien started, his cock now working as a piston, fucking himself deep into that velvety, hot, wet hole. “You can change your body, right? Did you fucking change your body just to be fucked like a nice cocksleeve?” His hole constricted, Oz moaned and the mirror in front of them cracked.

Fuck, now this, this was hot. Oz is probably the most powerful being around, capable of destroying everything and causing chaos and fire lifting his little finger, but he was so eager to be fucked by Damien that he was willing to reshape his body for it and moaning at being called a cocksleeve.

“Goddamnit, I just struck gold with you Oz, a super powerful abomination that can take my cock all day? God, we were just made for each other, you fucking whore. We can destroy stuff while we fuck!” The mirror in front of them crashed, but the shard just kept floating around them like a storm of knifes, it was equal parts hot and mind-blowing.

“Think I’ll cum soon, Oz, baby, gonna put it all inside you, you deserve for being a good bitch.” The fire behind them got hotter and higher, the earth beneath their feet as shaking a bit and from afar, he could hear the scream of some scared students. “Yeah, Oz, dude, this is so hot, fucking you while you destroy the world, hottest whore around, dude!”

“DAmIeN, fUcK, I’m aBOut to…” Oz’s voice then changed into a loud shriek, his eyes brighter and his mouth hanging open, cumming hard on the ground a purple, acid liquid while the flames behind them finally exploded and the shaking turned into a full blown earthquake.

“THIS IS FUCKING AWESOME!!” Damien cried as he came, filling Oz’s welcoming, shivering insides with cum and dropping himself over him.

 

<> 

 

“Dude, we won’t have classes for about another four days.” Damien smiled happily, sitting beside Oz’s shirtless body while they shared the cigarettes that are always tapped beneath the sink. “Your earthquake destroyed the school structure! Does this always happen when you cum.”

Oz took a long drag of the cigarette, releasing the smoke in Damien’s face. His mouth was missing, but he was somehow managing to smoke. “Only when I’m really well fucked.”

“Awesome.” Damien took his own cigarette away from his mouth to move forward and kissing Oz. “Wanna go fuck in other places and destroy them too?”

“Wanna go to prom with me?” Oz asked, point blank.

“Dude, I’m there!” Damien screamed enjoying, pulling the abomination into his lap and attacking his neck.


End file.
